


Funny How Love is

by 1vyprofen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, 1970s Era Queen (Band), Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poor Roger, Queen (Band) References, Smut, So much angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma, freddie is a great boyfriend, they are trying their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1vyprofen/pseuds/1vyprofen
Summary: Roger was a university student wanting to impress his crush as much as he can. That took a toll on both of them, but they are trying their best
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 4





	Funny How Love is

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first chapter, very exciting. I will post as much as I can with the time I have! That's all I have to say for now

Roger left class as soon as the bell rung, running down to stairs, across the street and own to the train station. Finally, on the train I find and seat and turn to look out to London’s grey, dirty landscape. At least there is some good things about London, the music scene, the parties, and Freddie, especially Freddie. He is my roommate, best friend and massive crush. My thoughts were halted by the train pulling to a stop at Kensington station. I grabbed my heavy bag full of textbooks and walked out amongst men in suits and mothers with small children.   
I walk into our small apartment with the sound of small whimpers through my ears. I saw Freddie curled up into a ball and crying under a blanket in our bedsit apartment. Tossing my keys onto the coffee table and recklessly ripping my shoes off before sitting beside Freddie on his single bed. “Hey Fred” greeted with concern. I saw his black, thick head of hair pop up from under the blanket, tear welled eyes met mine. “Hm” He said to acknowledged me. “What’s going on?” I asked. “Eh, its not important” He flicked his hand. “It’s seems pretty important” I say. The raven-haired boy sat up and looked into my eyes. “You’ll hate me” He looked down. “I can’t imagine it can be that bad” I smiled. “I-I’m-“ he was just about to spit it out until the door flung open. She had olive skin, and Black long hair like Freddie’s but in braids. She walked over without acknowledging me in her school uniform form. “Fred, Mama and Papa said you have to look after me because dad has a work dinner or something”. Freddie finally looked up “Kash, you are so rude” he slightly smiled and turned to me. “Roger, this is my selfish sister Kashmira, Kash, this is Roger, my best friend and roommate. We exchanged hellos. “Roger, I’m sorry but she’s stuck here, and so am I, you can still go out and do what ever but, no girls over” He instructed. “But- but it’s Friday night” I whined, “Okay” I breathed. “Also why are there so many people on my bed, off, the both of you” He laughed.   
“God what’s the time, 6:00pm already? Roger be a darling and go shopping for dinner” He smiled as he opened up a book. “Alright then your majesty” I went to put my coat back on. “Its ‘your royal highness’ to you blondie”. “Can I come?” Kash asked. “Sure” I smiled. We walk out of the building.   
“I’m just going to say what we all are thinking, Roger”. “Yeah, we should totally go to the Tesco rather then the Aldi” I cluelessly responded. “No, Roger, you want to have sex with me, and I fancy you too Roger” She said so casually. I started at her in pure shock, “Kash didn’t Freddie go to your 16th birthday party like last week?”. “Roggie, babe, age is just a number”. I felt so awkward this, my crushes underage sister wants to hook up with me, and very eager about it too. “I- I um forgot something” I lied, I just needed to be back home to Freddie and tell him what happened because I am freaking out.   
“Oh okay”, She halted to a stop and took my hand into an ally, “What, Kash what are you doing” She shoved me against the wall and roughly made out with me. I tried to push her away, but I was in shock and weak. As soon as I let go I ran away sobbing to my apartment. I opened the door as soon as possible and locked myself into he bathroom slamming the door, ignoring Freddie completely. I felt so dirty and disgusting, I made out with a barely 16-year-old for fuck sakes. “Roger, dear what’s wrong, and where is Kash?” He asked. I continued sobbing. “Roger darling open the door please, I am getting really worried” I finally agree and unlocked the door. “Freddie, I am disgusting, I am fucking disgusting.” I yelled through tears “Rog, please tell me what happened”. “I was walked with your sister and she said that I wanted to, i- I wanted to do something to her and I said no, because I had no interest in doing that to her, but then she took me into an ally and pushed me against a wall and kiss me, with a lot of tongue, but I couldn’t push her off because I was in too much shock and-“ “Oh Rog, I’m sorry that happened, it’s not your fault at all, you are not disgusting” He said combing his long fingers through my blonde hair. “Yes I am, I’m a fucking nonce and fucking gross. We both heard the door. “Hang on, Roger, I need to have a word with her”. I was left on the bathroom with tears in eyes with only my thoughts. I could hear Freddie yelling at his sister. “Do you fucking know how miserable and scared he is right now, no you don’t, because you don’t think about that”. “Oh come on, he is acting like a girl”. “Fuck off! You cunt!” He yelled. “Excuse me? I thought you were a feminist” She said. “I am, just please just leave him, leave us alone”. And all I heard after that was the slam of our door. He lay down next to me on the cold bathroom and turned to his side so that he was facing me. “Hey” he whispered. “Why were you crying before?” I asked. “You know me, always crying” He lightly smiled. “Did you even go to class?”. “Rog, It doesn’t matter, but I should tell you” Tears started to fall from his eyes. “I think, well I know, I’m gay”. He sat up against the wall and I followed suit. “I’m sorry, this is probably such a awful day for you.” He said crying. I know its bad, but I felt great about it, one step closer for him to be mine. I gently tucked a strand of his hair behind his ears. “Freddie, your my best friend, of course I don’t mind” I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. “I could never wish for a better friend”. “Alright my bum is getting numb, lets get out of here”. “Yeah, lets”.  
We sat down on the two of the multiple bean bags lying around the living room, because furniture is too expensive. “If you don’t mind me asking, when did you find out you were gay “I asked. “Well, primary school, except I didn’t really know the concept, my primary school teacher was the first one with speculation of me being gay, since I always used ‘darling’ and ‘dear’, but the first time, I really thought about boys was when I was in an all-boys boarding school, convenient right? I was around 12 or 13, and had my first encounter when I was 14, although it wasn’t good one” His lips started to quiver. “But that’s a story for another day”. “You can tell me anything, I won’t judge you and I won’t tell anyone, but you don’t have too”.   
“My first sexual experience wasn’t good either, I think the reason why I was so hard on my self when ‘she’ kissed me was a bit because when I 10 I had a babysitter, she was around 19 and I was just playing with my toy trains when she told me to get on my bed, innocent little me told her that it wasn’t an hour until be bedtime and she asked if I wanted to feel better, and I said okay, because I didn’t know what she as going to do, but she went down on me and I was so confused, and I have never told anyone. You are the first person I have ever told Freddie”.  
“I am so sorry that happened to you” he hugged me “I fucking hate adults”. “Me too” We both started sobbing in a tight embrace for the rest of the night.  
I woke up curled in Freddie’s lap, trying to awkwardly wake me way off of the bean bag without waking Freddie. I look at the vintage clock hanging up on the Victorian wallpapered wall. 10:00am. I started to feel movement of Freddie from beside me. “Good Morning” Freddie said sitting up. “It’s raining” Roger said looking out the window from a distance. “Good eye” He said sarcastically. “Oh shut it” I giggled. That giggle turned into and small sob, until tears were pouring out my eyes remembering what happened when I was 10. “Oh dear, if the thing is why are crying you were very brave telling me what happened last night about when you were a kid”. “I’m not a real man, I was raped by a girl” I cried. “You are the manliest person I know, in the nicest way possible, what happened, you were only 10 okay, she was awful and even if you are the age you are now and a woman did it too you, it doesn’t define your fucking gender”.   
I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his lap. While he glided his fingers through my hair. “You’re my best friend Roger”. Yeah Friend. “You’re my best friend too Fred”. “It’s sort of good that we-, well its not good but it’s a coincidence that we sort of went through the same thing” I said. “Yeah” He whispered. Still stroking my hair. “So even Mary doesn’t know you are gay?”. “Nope, when I broke up with her, I just said it was because I didn’t have enough time for her” I sighed. “Brutal”   
“Yeah, her fault for not being a man”.  
“Oh, what happened to feminist Freddie, I thought it was all about loving women”.  
“Nah, its about gender equality was I wouldn’t treat her any different then if I was straight and breaking up with a man”.   
“Fair”  
“We still need to go shopping”.  
“Hmm, better get it done with”.   
“Okay, I need to take a shower first because I smell like tears and your cologne.”  
I heard the running water go and I couldn’t help but think oh how I wanted to be in that shower right now, undressing him, feeling his body, washing his gorgeous hair, kissing him, seeing his wet body on display. Am I seriously fantasying about my best friend, I’m sick. I notice that I have a raging boner, great how long have I had that? Oh god, I need to get in that shower quick. Thank god I am wearing black sweatpants. I can’t let Fred see this.   
He came back with a towel around his head and a white blouse with embroided flowers and jeans, how did I not see it. “I will have a shower and then we can be on our way” I said quickly. “Make sure you have a cold one too” he smiled. “How did you see it” I asked. I positioned it so it was impossible to see. “I don’t know, luck I guess” He giggled. I ran to the bathroom, tearing off my sweatpants and boxers my cock sprung up, god, it was obvious. Once I got into the shower, I started stroking myself with Freddie in mind, precum spilling out, trying to keep in moans, but failing. Imagining his lips around me and his hand holding my arse- 3 shots of warm cum came firing out of me, trying to catch my breath as I grab the bar of soap and trying to clean myself.   
I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist and went to my drawers and picked out briefs, flared jeans and a floral long sleave black and white top. “Okay, I’m getting dressed don’t look” I announced since our apartment was basically once big room with the bathroom being the only room with a wall and door. “Okay” He responded brushing his hair in the living room. He really did secretly want him to stare at his pale body.   
“I’m ready” I say and take our umbrella.  
We walk out our apartment. Opening the umbrella, I let Freddie under it as we walk to the nearest supermarket. “you know, I really love the rain” Freddie said. “Yeah, I don’t know why everyone hate it” I responded. Of course, the nearest supermarket was 30 minutes walk “I still feel gross” I admitted. “Don’t, really Roger she has done this before, but a lot of people keep going with it”. “Oh dear”. “I don’t know weirdly I think what she is trying to do is almost test them to see if they ok for me to hangout with, she actually quite protective”. “Right”. “Lucky for you darling, you have passed the test”. “The test to see if I’m a decent human being?” I asked. “precisely darling, I mean I guess for the opportunity for it to be right there they go for it, which says a lot about society. I mean you can just see it paedophilia rooted in even women’s beauty standards.” He explained. “Fuck, you’re right” I realised.   
We went inside the store and shut the umbrella. “We have a budget of 10 pounds so nothing extravagant” I said, he just rolled his eyes. We were half way through shopping until Freddie bumped into someone he knew, oh no. “Oh hey Liza!” He said to a woman strolling a pram with the cutest little baby in it. “I haven’t seen you in so long Fred” She smiled, she had dark red hair in a beehive, freckles and squinty eyes. “How are things?” He asked, “You know I had to leave school being I was pregnant, well I gave birth, broke up with that loser Derek and that’s about it” She smiled. “Well you seems much happier, um this is my roommate, Roger. He caught my attention from me gazing at my shoes. “Hi” I smiled. “And, what’s that things name” He joked. “Her name is Kim” She replied. “Can I hold her?” He asked with his eyes lit up. “Sure” she smiled. Freddie went down to the pram and pick up the baby, gently swaying her, looking in her bright green eyes. “She is the cutest thing I have ever seen” He said almost as if he was about to cry. “Isn’t she”. “Well, I better be going now, lovely catching up Freddie, nice meeting you Roger” She said as Freddie put the baby back into her stroller. They said their goodbyes and went in their own directions.   
“Roger, when you have kids I will always babysit” He beamed. “Have your own kids” I laughed. “Darling, you know I don’t have the right body parts to do such a thing” He giggled. Roger rolled his eyes, “Well I know that, but I don’t know, you could pay someone to carry a child for you, or hopefully adoption will be easier for gay people”. “Maybe”.   
We walked home in rainy weather, taking our coats and shoes off when we reached our destination with bags in hand. Putting away the groceries, we sat back down on the beanbags and turning on the heater. “Have you told your parents yet?” I asked. “Well umm, it’s a complex situation” He replied. “That’s okay” I snuggled into him and he snuggled back. You get quite close after living in the same room for a year. “I think I need to directly tell my parents, I have like this for a long time”. “I think I need to start telling the truth more” He confessed. “Only if your ready” I comforted. “I felt his right hand take my jaw, brining his face close to mine, placing his plump lips on mine and finally letting my face go. “I’m sorry Roger” Tears started to fall from his eyes, dripping down his cheek, “I-I don’t know what I was thinking” He out his face in his hands. “It’s okay, it’s fine Fred”. “No it isn’t-“ As soon as he lifted his head up I cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips back. He wiped the no-longer streaming tears from his face. I smiled at him and he smiled back. “You have the prettiest eyes” He laughed from happiness. “No you do” I return. I lay my head on Freddie’s lap; Freddie strokes my hair and looks into my eyes. “I can’t imagine this is the most flattering angle” He laughs pulling his lip to cover his teeth. “It’s beautiful, you are all the time”. “You’re obsessed with me.” He joked. “I am” I grin. “  
Knock Knock  
“What do they want” Freddie sighed in anger while he gently lifted my head off his lap. He walked over to the door and opened the door too see a woman standing with a container of food. “Oh, hi Mama” He greeted before he kissed the Freddie’s mum on the cheek. “Come in” He moved to the side to let her in. Jer was her name, she was quite short, hair always done up, and glasses framing her face “Hi Mrs Bulsara” I greeted. “Ah, yes, hello Roger” she smiled. “Actually, Roger I would like to apologise on behalf of Kashmira, Fred told me all about it” Her smile turned into a sincere frown. “Yeah, thanks” I responded wanting to hide myself. “Also Fred, I just wanted to see my baby boy” She hugged him, and he hugged her back. I never had a good relationship with my parents, that something I envied about Fred, whenever Jer comes around they are both so happy. So, so happy, I thought still lying down on the living room. “Alright, I better leave you guys alone, oh! Also here is some food, hopefully you’ll like it Roger” We said our goodbyes and she left. After the door closed he went back to where I was lying. “I’m going to have a nap, this has been to tiring.” I explained. “Mind if I join?” He asked tiredly. “Not at all” I patted next to me “Great” He said as he unzipped his skin-tight jean. Exposing his pants, “Too tight for them to be comfortable, sorry” He said, while trying to make himself comfortable. He kisses my forehead and snuggles up to me, I trace the embroidery on his blouse with my fingertips until I fall asleep too, my head on his chest.


End file.
